I Know You're Not, So Tell The Truth
by BlackHeart-FallenAngel
Summary: rated M to be safe... NaruxMai, AU... just inspired by a quote from a friend... "i'm okay"... "i know you're not, so tell the truth"... hard to sum up so please just read and review...


this is my first ghost hunt story. it is inspired by this sweet message from an emotional friend:

_sometimes, when you say_

_"i'm okay",_

_you want someone to_

_look you in the eyes,_

_hug you tight, and say,_

_"i know you're not, so tell the truth"_

i also know that this message is my them for a set of stories. i'm thinking of another ghost hunt pairing. but still undecided. anyway, if you're a zutara fan, i'll have a zutara up in maybe a few days to a week. and i'll also have a sibling love, sokka-katara. i'm also thinking of toph-aang. i'm sure to have a sugar sugar rune, undecided pairing yet. a gakuen alice, top 2 pairings probably, which means natsume mikan and ruka hotaru. i also am thinking of bleach and naruto. i'm undecided yet on pretear and mermaid melody pichi pichi pitch. so there you go...

hope you enjoy! please review... flames are welcome...

thanks...

-iris a.k.a black heart - fallen angel-

* * *

Tanamiya Mai breathed deeply, her hands on the door knob, she put on a cheerful façade and opened the door.

_-Mai's POV-_

"Good morning, Naru! Good morning, Lin-san!" I greeted the not-so empty office as I walked over to my desk and placed my bag beside my chair "3…2…1"

"Mai, tea!" came the raven-haired narcissist's command "Hai"

I went into the kitchenette and prepared Naru's tea. My smile faded as I recalled the case Shibuya Psychic Research took last week.

_-Flashback-_

It was a fairly sized mountain lodge, recently bought by a family as their rest house. Rumor was, there was a violent spirit residing in the lodge that had apparently murdered former residents of the lodge. The family didn't believe the rumors until they decided to go on a long weekend vacation in their new rest house.

The family didn't even last the night. When the haunting started, they immediately packed up their bags and left. The next day, they called in the SPR team.

Nothing unusual happened during the day, the team set up the cameras, heat detectors and all equipments needed. As night came and the night vision and infrared cameras rolled on, the first disturbance was detected in the master's bedroom. A rocking chair was thrown into the hallway and immediately, Naru sent Bou-san and Ayako to the room.

No one was allowed alone, we applied the buddy system as Bou-san had kindly suggested _(which he then regretted when he got paired up with Ayako)_. Bou-san started the exorcism but wasn't able to finish it since the spirit became violent and decided to throw the bedside table at the monk and miko. They were called back immediately and the spirit returned to its hysteria.

"A poltergeist" Naru said as Bou-san and Ayako came back

"It becomes too violent when we started exorcising it" Bou-san said

"It's too violent, we have to wait 'til morning before we try again" Ayako took a seat at the edge of the venus chair I was currently occupying.

"Hmm… Let's just stay alert for now." Naru said as he returned to the monitors with Lin-san.

Every now and then, someone would doze off but snap back awake. Little by little, my eyelids started to droop and I didn't realize that I was already off to dreamland.

_I was in the lodge, but it seemed different, no one else was there. I was alone in the whole house, it was silently creepy and misty._

"_Naru?" I asked as a tall figure made its way towards me. "Oh, Gene, it's you" I said as Naru's deceased identical twin brother came into my view._

"_Mai, be careful. Not only one spirit resides her…" Eugene Davis warned me._

"_Huh?" Gene started to fade away "Gene, wait!" I was completely alone again. Darkness engulfed me and the cold wind brushed against my skin._

_Then I felt something brush my leg and something heavy on top of me. My breathing became ragged, I couldn't move nor scream. My thighs were pushed apart and something deathly cold brushed my inner thighs. It climbed higher and higher until it reached my underwear and slipped past it._

_It, whatever __**IT **__was, traced my clit and suddenly inserted itself. Pushing and pulling, coming faster and faster, another was inserted and another. Pushing and pulling inside of me, going faster and faster, until I shivered and felt something ooze out of my clit._

_Then, it was taken away and I felt that I was being suckled. I wanted to scream, to fight back, to run away, but I couldn't. I couldn't move, not even scream nor whimper. My breaths came as short, ragged breaths as whatever was suckling me, sucked me completely. I shivered again and something leaked out of me…_

"Mai! Mai!" _Naru?_

"Mai-chan…" _Bou-san?_

"Mai!" _Aya__ko-san?_

"Mai-san..." _John-san?_

"Mai..." _Lin-san_

"Mai-san" _even Masako... everyone's calling out to me... why do they sound so worried?_

Someone was grasping my shoulders and shaking me awake. I opened my eyes blearily and Naru came into view. "Uhh, what happened?" I raise my hand to my head. "You fell asleep, then your breaths became ragged." Ayako told me, suddenly it hit me. I sreamed "Aahhh!!"

"Mai! What's wrong?" Naru shook my shoulders, snapping me out of my screaming trance. "You had a dream, hadn't you?" he asked didn't get an answer from me. I suddenly burst into tears and I hid my face in my hands. I kept muttering "Oh no, oh no, oh no…"

Everyone was stunned to see me cry. "What happened in your dream, Mai?" I refused to answer and sobbed even harder. He dismissed the crowd and they dispersed in the room. Naru wrapped his arms around me. I stiffened and then relaxed and he soothed me until my tears no longer fell. I sniffed and pushed him away, he reluctantly let me go.

"What happened in your dream, Mai?" he asked me again and the others instantly tensed, straining to hear my answer.

"I don't want to talk about it." I said monotonously. "Mai-"

"Gene told me to be careful. He said that there's more than one spirit residing in this lodge." I said as I stood up to leave.

"Where are you going?" he stopped me.

"Home" I replied coldly and continued walking towards the door and out of the hall. When I stepped out onto the porch, Naru was immediately behind me.

"Mai, wait" I halted and turned towards him

"I just want to go home, Kazuya-san" his eyes widened in surprise. I never talked to Naru using his name. Or in this case, his Japanese name. But I desperately did not want to talk about my dream.

I looked away, "Gomen, Naru-chan, I just don't feel good. I know you guys can handle this on your own." I walked away and he called my name. "Mai, I'll drive you home, wait here while I go get the keys."

(Like, geez, I wouldn't wanna wait in the middle of the lake or forest. Tch…)

_-end of flashback, back to Mai's POV-_

'_That drive home was probably the most awkward situation between us. It was so quiet and we didn't even try to talk. Dead air hung all around us.'_

I poured the hot water over the tea leaves and let them brew for a couple more minutes. I sighed and put on a cheery smile. I first gave Lin-san his tea then knocked on Naru's door.

_-Normal POV-_

"Here's your tea, Naru" Mai placed the tea cup and saucer with some biscuits on Naru's desk and was about to leave but she was stopped.

"Mai"

"Ah, yes, Naru?"

"Are you… okay?" he asked as his bangs covered his eyes.

"What do you mean, Naru?" Mai asked, puzzled.

Naru did not answer as he stood up, walked past her, closed the door and walked back towards her. Staring intently at her, he asked, "Is there something wrong, Mai?"

"N-nothing's wrong, Naru! What makes you think that? And, of course, I'm fine! Why wouldn't I be?" Mai smiled, apparently Naru didn't bought it. She was so shocked when he wrapped his arms around her.

"I know you're not, so tell the truth." Simple words uttered that had broken her perfect façade. All the hurt, pain, ache and shame found their way to the surface and unleashed unshed tears. All emotions poured through, her heart was bare. "N-naru…" she cried so hard as he just enveloped her in his warm embrace.

_-Mai's POV-_

_I feel so safe in his embrace, I feel so invincible. It felt so good and so right to be in his arms. I don't want him to let me go…_

_-Normal POV-_

Mai recounted to Naru everything that happened in her dream. From the misty start, to Gene's warning, to enveloping darkness, to the unkown entity that thoroughly violated her. She also told him how sorry she was that she did not help them resolve the case. When she finally calmed down her sobs and wails, she separated herself from him.

"I hate myself" Mai murmured against Naru's chest.

"Don't, Mai, don't hate yourself. I'm sorry, Mai. I should've known when Gene told me to remove you girls from the case. I should've figured out that an incubus resided there since the clients told the story of former residents. I'm so sorry, Mai." Naru told her as he examined her puffy face.

"It's okay, Naru. I don't blame you." Mai smiled at him, genuinely, for the first time in a week. And then, Naru kissed her. At first, she was slightly taken aback, but when he started to pull away, she pulled him back into the kiss. They kissed softly, then passionately, then hungrily.

It seemed like an eternity to them when they separated due to shortness of breath. He smiled at her and said, "I love you, Tanamiya Mai." She smiled back, "I love you too, Oliver Davis a.k.a. Shibuya Kazuya a.k.a. Naru"

His smile broke into a grin and he gave her a soft, sweet, chaste kiss.

* * *

hope you enjoy! please review... flames are welcome...

thanks...

-iris a.k.a black heart - fallen angel-


End file.
